narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Densetsu Clan
The Densetsu Clan (伝説, Densetsu Ichizoku)was a clan made of pure geniuses. Rich scientists, probable farmers, nice teachers, and even legendary shinobi have risen with their clan's proud crest on their back as they did what they did. Old age didn't stop this clan full of go-getters, why, you could find 4 generations (, meaning great-grandpa, grandpa, dad, and me,) going on a mission outside of Konoha alone. Departure The Densetsu Clan faced loneliness mainly because of the jealousy and envy that was running through the village's clans. The hatred grew and grew as group of representatives from the Densetsu Clan devised a plan. They said, "Our success came from our hard work. Now that we're near the top in our village, we can keep our ranking in a village identical to this one. The village that the clan chose was Sunagakure. They planned a trip there through Amegakure. At first, the group consulted Lord 5th about there desicion, which didn't go well. She was annoyed by their decisions and scolded them. Obviously, the clan wanted to persuade her. But eventually, that failed as well. In the end, they devised another plan to sneak out of the village in squads of 20. It was suspicious as hell. Teams started to pack big for a panda chase. After a month, the Hokage's right hand ANBU agent, which was a clan member, was gone as well. By the time Tsunade stormed in the Densetsu's corner of the village, they were all gone. Angered by this, she ordered 4 of the 2-Man Elite Sqauds to follow them in pursuit, and 2 of the Konohagakure 3-Man team to stop them. As for their location, most of those who left in the early days were already living the life in Sunagakure. Some of them were stuck in Amegakure and some of them stayed there as in stead of Sunagakure. The rest were either in another village, scattered, or caught in the forests of Konoha. Sunagakure Life was completely different in Konohagakure than in Sunagakure. Suna was hot and wind, not to mention it's a desert. Farmers couldn't grow anything there, which meant not much income. This lead to some families starving. Luckly, a man ran back to Konohagakure to grab all of the wealth they've forgotten there back with him. Sadly, that man never returned. The Densetsu Clan was considered an enemy clan to the village. The news spreaded through the world until it reached Suna. The Kazekage, Gaara, at the time, was saddened to hear this, but he didn't give them in. He kept them and, in fact, let them live freely. He gave them money and space. The clan lived luxuriously until the other clans of Sunagakure were jealous and they started to envy them. The same thing happened. Buy it didnt. This time, the Densetsu Clan didn't leave. They stayed and regrew until they were nearly tripled. After that long period of time that they were hated, war broke out. Sunagakure's civil war started. Destruction Angered by the hatred the clan bred, one ninja among their clan, Sureiya Densetsu, at the age of 12, assassinated nearly 80% of the clan, and picked off, one by one, their strongest shinobi, including his father, Revival (AKA Revi Densetsu. The rest of the Densetsu clan mourned their lost ones while still getting picked off. Most of the remaining shinobi of the clan went rogue after that night. The others weren't safe in Sunagakure, for their were still enemy clans waiting to finish things up, so they retreated to Amegakure to meet up with others. Redestruction After nearly 3 decades of reconstruction in either Amegakure or in the woods someplace, a certain duo attacked the clan. This man was none other than the deadman known as Sureiya Densetsu. But things were different this time, he was more observant and realized he made a mistake with both of those attacks. When he went to apologize to the officials, he was cornered. He tried to be defensive and to not hurt anyone. When he was stabbed in the chest, he was angered and after 15 minutes, he walked out the Amegakure gate to meet up with his partner, knowing, he did make a mistake that night. He let some live. He when to Iwagakure and slaughtered the entire clan their. On his way there, he also picked off rogues of the Densetsu Clan. When he went to the clan members in Kumogakure, they were war ready. It seemed news traveled faster than him. This is when a rumor and a legend arose from the clan to the rest of the world. Powers The Legendary Slayer, aka Sureiya, was about to become a legend. In 10 minutes, he was about to let out his flames to Kumogakure. When he used..